Un drôle d'invité
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA Harry sent que la bataille finale est proche et pour qu'il la gagne Albus Dumbledore a un plan. Celui-ci consiste à cacher Harry dans le monde moldu durant quelques temps afin de terminer de tout préparer. Seulement, il n'avait pas tout prévu...
1. Chapitre I

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Je gardais cette fiction sur mon ordinateur depuis trois ans déjà et j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster parce que je ne la trouve pas géniale mais ce soir, je me lance. Je dédie même ce drôle de prologue à **Azkadellia Elbereth** qui m'a souvent demandé de poster ma dernière fic Harry Potter. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Diclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important. Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.

Bonne lecture !

Au cinquième étage d'un immeuble quasiment neuf, une jeune femme se réveilla. Son réveil annonçait dix heures. Une fois que le chat fut partit du lit, car il dormait toutes les nuits sur les jambes de sa maîtresse, elle se leva et sortit de son lit. Après avoir éteint son réveil qui passait les dernières nouveautés musicales, Clara sortit de sa chambre, son chat dans les bras. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et posa son animal de compagnie par terre. Elle fit quelques pas, ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, pour que Lola, le chat, puisse aller se restaurer. Une fois, l'animal en route pour sa gamelle, la jeune femme partit aux toilettes.

Elle en ressortit et se dirigea vers le placard, qui contenait le petit-déjeuner. Elle prit de quoi calmer sa faim naissante et s'attabla devant la télévision. Après avoir zappé sur les six chaînes gratuites, elle éteignit la boite à image et laissa ses pensées dériver tout en calmant sa faim. A la fin de son repas, elle débarrassa et lava sa table, fit sa vaisselle et rangea ce qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle revint dans la salle à manger, et s'installa sur le canapé, où son chat vint la rejoindre en ronronnant.

A dix heures et demi, elle se leva et après avoir installé sa couverture par terre, s'allongea afin de faire sa séance de musculation quotidienne. Une fois fini, Clara partit se laver. Quand elle fut propre, la jeune femme s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain, pour faire sa chambre avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur, pour écrire son livre. C'était un projet ambitieux certes, mais la jeune femme savait qu'il était abordable. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se leva et après avoir enregistré ses derniers écrits, se dirigea vers la porte. « C'est qui ? Je n'attends personne, pensa-t-elle. » La jeune femme s'approcha de la porte et regarda à l'œil. « C'est étrange, il parait drôlement jeune pour être le nouveau facteur. » La demoiselle ouvrit la porte.

« - Oui ?

« - Bonjour miss. Excusez-nous de vous déranger. Pouvons-nous entrer, s'il vous plaît ?

« - Euh… Oui bien sûr ! Excusez-moi !

La jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser enter, un jeune homme et « ses grands-parents, » songea-t-elle. Se souvenant de ses bonnes manières, elle leurs offrit de s'asseoir, après leurs avoir proposé de boire. Ils s'installèrent et acceptèrent une tasse de thé. Une fois les boissons servis, Clara alla s'asseoir avec ses invités. Celui qu'elle supposa comme le grand-père du jeune homme entama la conversation.

« - Bien mademoiselle. Tout d'abord merci pour votre hospitalité et votre tasse de thé.

« - Oh ! De rien.

« - Excusez-nous pour cette intrusion mais, comme vous le savez sûrement, les temps actuels sont durs. Beaucoup plus que vous l'imaginez très chère.

« - Albus venez-en au fait s'il vous plaît. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps avant qu'**IL** ne s'aperçoive de notre absence !

« - Oui, oui Minerva. Comme je vous le disais mademoiselle, les temps sont durs aussi, avec votre accord, j'aimerais vous confier une personne très importante.

« - Mais, sauf votre respect monsieur, je n'habite pas ici, enfin si techniquement j'y habite mais je vis encore chez ma mère et avant d'héberger quelqu'un je dois lui demander, et de plus, je… Enfin je, c'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai du mal à m'assumer seule alors avec quelqu'un je… Enfin je ne suis pas sûre d'être apte.

« - Oh ! Mais je ne vous en demande pas tant. C'est de ce jeune homme, dont je vous parle. Je vous présente Harry Potter.

« - Oh ! Excusez-moi je ne savais pas. Enchantée jeune homme.

« - Il nous reste que très peu de temps aussi j'aimerais ne rien savoir de vous, afin qu'on ne puisse pas vous retrouver. Sachez cependant mademoiselle que dans votre monde il existe en parallèle un autre monde où les sorciers, les fées, et autres créatures mystiques existent. Cela étant, nous allons devoir vous laisser termina Albus. Puis se tournant vers le jeune homme, Harry, nous t'enverrons Hedwige dans quelques jours, si tout n'est pas réglé. En attendant, tu peux faire connaissance avec cette jeune femme.

Aussitôt, les deux sorciers disparurent sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme. C'est la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui sortaient quasiment de leurs orbites, qu'elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci rit devant l'attitude de cette jeune femme dont il ne savait rien. Elle était assez grande, ni maigre, ni grosse. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux noisette en amande. Le nez fin et la bouche pulpeuse. Globalement, la jeune femme n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais avait quelque chose d'irrésistible.

« - La première fois, ça surprends mais on finit par s'y faire.

« - Ah ! Je…, fut la seule réponse audible et compréhensible de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme rit de l'expression de sa nouvelle colocataire. Cependant, elle se reprit vite et téléphona à sa mère pour la prévenir. Une fois l'accord positif de Justine, la mère de la jeune femme, Clara entreprit de faire visiter l'appartement au nouvel occupant. N'ayant que dix pièces celui-ci fut vite visité et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Ainsi que la première question. Où allait-il dormir ? Car étant très méfiante et peu confiante avec la gente masculine, la jeune femme n'avait pas très envie de le savoir dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas le faire dormir dans la chambre de sa mère. A contrecœur, elle lui expliqua qu'il dormirait dans la chambre de sa petite sœur et que celle-ci dormirait dans sa propre chambre quand elle viendrait. Cela étant, comme elle passait son temps chez leur père, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Elle se rassura en pensant que sa chambre se fermait à clé. Clara laissa le jeune homme s'installer et partit faire le ménage, car même si en théorie elle vivait chez sa mère, celle-ci étant le plus souvent ailleurs on ne le croirait pas.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Cela étant, ce n'est que <strong>le prologue<strong>. La suite dans peu de temps.

Reviews !

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre II

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hi everyone. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire à tous merci de lire cette fic, malgré son prologue très étrange. Je voulais également remercier **raksha** (Salut. La suite c'est maintenant. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis. Bisous), **klaude** (Salut toi. Oui en effet, c'est étrange comme début et la suite n'est pas mieux. C'est pour ça que j'hésitais tant à la poster mdr. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous), **nouna**, **charl2ne**, et **Azkadellia Elbereth** pour leurs reviews.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Diclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important.

Bonne lecture !

Harry était dans sa chambre et réfléchissait. A cause de LUI, il avait du quitter Poudlard en catastrophe. En effet, le combat final était proche. L'un comme l'autre, le sentait. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours. Seulement le jeune homme n'était pas tout à fait prêt. S'il maîtrisait l'occlumencie parfaitement, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas tous réveillés et il ne les connaissait pas encore. Avant de mourir, ses parents avaient donné à Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier craint de Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort, une médaille qu'il devrait remettre à Harry le jour venu. Le sorcier l'avait donné au jeune homme avant de quitter l'école. « Et maintenant ? » pensa-t-il.

Il avait, malgré tout, développé un lien de télépathie avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il analysa ce qu'ils ressentaient. Pour Ron, tout était normal. En effet, il était l'heure de manger à Poudlard, il ressentait donc un sentiment de gratitude ainsi qu'une envie de manger tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de bras. Harry continua de vérifier et ressentit de la tristesse. Ça l'ennuyait car il craignait que cela affecte le travail qu'ils devaient accomplir, lui et Hermione. Quant à la jeune femme, Harry n'osa pas vérifier. Après tout, elle cachait très bien ses sentiments et il était fort probable qu'elle pense à quelque chose de personnel. Puis réalisant qu'ils avaient développé ce lien pour ce genre de situation, il n'hésita plus. Il se connecta à son esprit et analysa ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce fut d'abord une faim légère il en conclut qu'elle mangeait normalement contrairement à son ami, ensuite de la tristesse et de l'appréhension. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Car à la différence de Ron, Hermione ressentait parfaitement quand Harry se connectait à elle. S'en suivit une conversation télépathique où le jeune homme lui expliqua en détail où il se trouvait, avec qui, il était etc. A la fin de leur conversation, il se sentit plus rassuré et sa meilleure amie aussi. Il décida d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Il la chercha et finit par la trouver dans la cuisine en train de préparer un repas simple tout en chantonnant gaiement.

« - Excusez-moi !

« - Oui ?

« - Pourrais-je savoir votre prénom s'il vous plaît ?

« - Oh ! Excusez-moi j'ai oublié de vous le donner. Je m'appelle Clara.

« - Bien enchanté Clara.

« - Moi de même, termina-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Avez-vous faim ?

« - Oh ! Non pas vraiment, déclara-t-il avant que son ventre ne grogne de mécontentement, bon en fait un peu.

« - J'entends ça. Bon si je fais des pâtes vous en mangerez ?

« - Oui, bien sûr. Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

« - Volontiers, vous pouvez regarder dans le congélateur et me dire ce que vous voulez avec ?

Harry s'exécuta et sortit un steak haché puis le mit au micro-onde afin de le décongeler. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pour faire plus ample connaissance. La jeune femme lui posa plusieurs questions sur le monde magique. Une fois, le repas prêt, ils s'attablèrent et, tout en se restaurant, ils continuèrent leur discussion.

« - Mais dites-moi où sont vos parents ?

« - Oh et bien, ils sont divorcés, ma mère fait une formation à Lilles et mon père vit chez lui. Enfin, il est plus souvent chez ma mère que dans son propre appartement mais bon. Et vous ?

« - Et bien, ils sont morts quand j'étais encore qu'un bébé. J'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante qui sont anti-magie. J'ai été leur esclave et le souffre-douleur de mon cousin, jusqu'au jour où Hagrid est venu m'annoncer que j'étais un sorcier. Et Voldemort les a tué très récemment. Mais vous n'avez pas peur ?

« - Peur de quoi ?

« - Et bien chez tous les sorciers et les moldus, en général quand je prononce le nom de Voldemort ils se mettent à trembler ou grincer des dents et ils me disent : _Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi._ Sauf mon amie, Hermione, même si elle n'arrive à le prononcer que depuis très récemment. Il n'y a qu'Albus et moi qui l'appelons par son vrai prénom : Tom. C'est pour ça qu'il nous déteste, ça et parce que je suis aussi le seul à pouvoir le tuer.

« - Et bien pas très réjouissant... Je voulais savoir, ça vous dérange si on se tutoie parce que là, j'ai l'impression de discuter avec le Prince de Galles.

« - Pas de problème, je n'apprécie pas plus.

Ils rirent et terminèrent leurs repas sur une note plus joyeuse. Ils débarrassèrent, lavèrent table et vaisselles puis partirent dans le salon pour discuter.

A un moment, le téléphone sonna. Clara laissa donc Harry seul le temps d'aller répondre. Celui-ci fit un récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait appris depuis peu. Il se connecta à sa meilleure amie et lui raconta tout. Seulement la jeune femme coupa la communication après lui avoir dit qu'elle était en cours de potions. Le jeune homme se rassit confortablement sur le canapé et attendit que la propriétaire de la maison revienne. Il ne patienta pas longtemps, deux minutes à peine s'écoulèrent. Clara revint en colère dans le salon. Elle se laissa tomber, avec la grâce d'un éléphant, et soupira. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se concentrant sur sa respiration, ce qu'elle faisait toujours pour se calmer, et les rouvrit peu après, le visage serein.

« - Euh ! Harry le temps que j'y pense. Tu as dit, tout à l'heure les moldus. Mais c'est quoi ça au juste ?

« - Oh ! C'est vrai j'oubliais que tu n'es pas sorcière. Et bien les moldus, ce sont des personnes qui, comme toi, n'ont aucuns pouvoirs magiques. Ou pas assez de magie dans le sang pour être considéré comme sorcier.

« - Oh ! Donc, je suis une moldue. Ben si ça ne t'ennuis pas, je préfère dire que je suis, pas normale, mais disons juste que je suis française. Parce que je trouve que moldu a une consonance péjorative.

« - Comme tu veux Clara. Pour moi, tu es juste Clara, jeune française chez qui j'ai débarqué.

Ils rigolèrent quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme reprit ses questions sur le monde magique, qui déjà la fascinait. Au bout d'un moment, Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa salle de bain.

« - Tu es ici chez toi, Harry. Fais comme tu veux mais remets tout en place. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Le jeune homme la remercia et partit dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Clara se leva remit en place les coussins du canapé et partit dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de dessiner le château qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'elle avait serré la main de cet Albus. « Drôle de bonhomme » Elle prit donc une feuille format raisin* et commença l'ébauche.

Pendant ce temps, Harry qui s'était lavé les dents et changé, sortit de la salle de bain. Il chercha après la jeune femme dans le salon. Ne la trouvant pas, il regarda dans les autres pièces. Se résignant, il toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Un « entrez » fut déclaré. Il ouvrit la porte, et observa la décoration. Tandis que sa propre chambre était décoré de chanteurs et d'acteurs en tout genre, cette chambre respirait la maturité tout en restant enfant. Des photographies de personnes, « proches de Clara pensa-t-il. » Des images en tout genre de chats, dans différents décors, des dessins représentant des états d'âmes, des dessins de princesses de conte de fées, ainsi qu'un éventail provenant d'Espagne. Sur les étagères, des bibelots de postures de chats, des livres de différentes tailles et de volumes plus ou moins grands, quelques peluches et une chaîne hi-fi à deux enceintes. Le lit était simple. Il y avait une parure représentant la plage tropicale, et par-dessus, un gros singe, avec d'autres peluches plus ou moins grandes et colorées. L'armoire était fermée. Sur le bureau, plusieurs ouvrages parlant des guerres mondiales et de conte de fées. Des stylos dans un pot prévu à cette effet, des feuilles éparpillés dans tous les sens, un gros dictionnaire et plusieurs plus petits se livraient bataille sur le bureau. C'est d'ailleurs principalement au dessus de celui-ci que les photographies étaient accrochées. Le fauteuil dans lequel la jeune femme était installée, ressemblait au canapé en moins large. Pour finir, un tapis aux motifs chinois était posé à même le sol. Harry, qui regardait autour de lui, ne vit pas que la propriétaire de la chambre le regardait, intriguée.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« - Euh ! Non, c'est juste que je préfère la décoration de ta chambre à celle dans laquelle je dors.

« - Je demanderais si tu peux changer la décoration de la chambre de ma sœur !

« - Non, de toute façon, je ne devrais pas rester très longtemps de toute manière.

« - Ok ! Assieds-toi, ne reste pas debout. Je termine ça, après je suis à toi… En tout bien tout honneur.

« - D'accord. J'attends.

Harry s'assit sur le lit et patienta, attendant que la jeune femme ait terminée son esquisse pour discuter.

« - Alors tu t'ennuyais tout seul, demanda Clara le nez dans son croquis.

« - Pas vraiment c'est juste que je ne suis pas chez moi, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

« - Ben, je sais pas trop, tu aimes faire quoi ? Hormis de la magie ?

« - Ben j'adore le quidditch mais c'est un jeu typiquement sorcier où on vole sur des balais. Sinon ben j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de m'intéresser à quelque chose. Depuis que je sais que je suis sorcier, j'ai passé mon temps à apprendre la magie, à me battre contre mon ennemi, et à jouer au quidditch. J'oubliais les recherches et les révisions avec Hermione.

« - Et avant quand tu vivais chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Tu ne jouais pas aux jeux vidéo, tu ne sortais pas avec tes amis pour faire un foot dehors ou autre chose ?

« - Petit, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Quant aux jeux vidéo, avec mon cousin, je n'ai jamais pu les toucher.

« - Oh, fut la seule réponse de la jeune femme.

Clara releva la tête et, après avoir posé son dessin, se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle avait un genou entre ses bras et, tout en fixant Harry sans le voir, réfléchit. Le Gryffondor avait sentit le regard de la jeune femme pénétrer en lui et le chambouler de l'intérieur. Il plongea alors son regard émeraude, dans les yeux noisette qui l'observait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand soudain, la jeune femme revint à la réalité.

« - Mais je sais ! Bon bien sûr ils ne sont pas super, mais tu pourrais toujours découvrir les jeux vidéos qu'on à ici ? Je t'aurais bien proposé de sortir mais j'attends un employé de l'organisme logeur qui doit faire un bilan des réparations éventuelles. Donc on est condamné à rester enfermé toute la journée. Bon de toute manière, il pleut, termina-t-elle en jetant un œil à la fenêtre. Ça ne t'ennuie pas au moins ?

« - On va faire avec. Alors ces jeux, c'est quoi au juste ?

« - Bien, il y a un jeu où tu as des missions à faire en voiture pour gagner des villes, des jeux de combats, des jeux de réflexion et des jeux d'actions. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le placard où ils sont rangés.

Sans attendre son accord, Clara se leva et sortit de sa chambre, suivit par le jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et la jeune femme ouvrit un placard. Harry parcourut les titres et choisit un jeu d'action. Ils branchèrent la console et tandis que le Gryffondor s'installait pour jouer, la jeune femme alla chercher ses ustensiles à dessins. Peu de temps après, elle revint avec une grande feuille et s'installa pour achever son œuvre. Peu après, elle posa son crayon et regarda ce qui était sortit de son esprit. Le château avait quelque chose de magique, seulement son parc vide lui enlevait une partie de sa splendeur. Après dix minutes de recherches, Clara poussa un soupir.

« - J'y arriverais jamais. C'est trop flou dans ma tête.

Harry, qui avait observé le dessin reconnut tout de suite Poudlard. Il ne dit rien mais suggéra de rajouter un arbre à tel endroit, d'enlever tel sapin, etc. Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, le dessin était quasiment fini. Il restait un endroit vide. Harry lui avait fait dessiner plusieurs arbres, et même une drôle de cabane, un début de forêt mis il restait un endroit complètement blanc. Elle plaça son crayon dans le coin de la feuille resté vierge et, sans s'en apercevoir, commença à dessiner plusieurs anneaux, des tribunes, des tours et même des limites arrondis. Une fois, le terrain terminé, Clara regarda l'ensemble du dessin, et bien qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi servait ses anneaux en hauteur, elle trouvait qu'ils s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le reste du croquis. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

* * *

><p>* : Approximativement aussi grande que le format A1<p>

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Bon il est pas très long mais c'est juste qu'il faut attendre que ça démarre. Ça vous a plut. Je vous l'accorde, c'est pas super comme fic mais bon, elle traîne depuis trop longtemps sur mon ordi donc...

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre III

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ola tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. Merci à **nouna**, **klaude** (Hey toi. Hélas non, elle n'a aucun pouvoir cette Clara. L'explication arrivera bientôt sur ses « flashs ». Bisous), et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important.

Bonne lecture !

« - Bonjour, je travaille à votre organisme logeur. Comme vous le savez, celui-ci voudrait faire des travaux de rénovations aussi nous devons inspecter les appartements. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

« - Evidemment.

Clara s'effaça pour laisser entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns, où quelques mèches blanches avaient trouvé refuge. Il avait les yeux fatigués et la démarche lourde. Une fois qu'il fut entré, la jeune femme referma la porte en remuant son nez, signe d'une mauvaise odeur. Harry se joignit à la visite. Celle-ci commença par la chambre de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Ils entrèrent et Clara énuméra les différents problèmes, de volets, interrupteurs et radiateurs. L'employé prit des notes et observa à son tour la chambre. Les deux colocataires, qui restaient en retrait pour ne pas gêner, discutèrent à voix basse.

« - C'est une horreur son odeur. Il pourrait mettre du déodorant c'est pas cher, et c'est toujours plus agréable que … ça, s'exclama-t-elle une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

« - C'est vrai que ça ne serait pas du luxe mais peut-être qu'il est très nature. A … mon école à Londres, j'avais des camarades très natures aussi. C'était une horreur. Pire que lui, si tu veux mon avis.

« - Heurk ! Mais comment ils faisaient pour avoir des amis ?

« - C'était de grosses brutes. (**Miss T** : Comme vous l'aurez compris, on parle ici de Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe)

« - Forcément ça aide.

« - Bien pour cette pièce j'ai terminé.

Ils ressortirent tous les trois, et allèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait le jeune homme. Clara déclara les mêmes problèmes à quelques exceptions. Là aussi il fit son inspection seul. Après cette deuxième chambre, il fit l'entrée, la dernière chambre, le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine avec le cagibi et enfin, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Au bout d'une heure, l'employé repartit après avoir fait signer à la jeune femme, le constat des réparations. Elle ferma la porte et alluma quelques bâtons d'encens, pour supprimer les odeurs de transpiration et autre. Seulement comme il était arrivé vers dix-huit heures, Clara s'aperçut qu'il était impossible de sortir. En effet, la jeune femme évitait de sortir quand il faisait noir, or la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils décidèrent donc de se faire livrer des kébabs, même si ce n'était pas vraiment anglais. Puis la jeune femme prit le programme télé, et lut à haute voix afin qu'Harry puisse entendre. Tout deux décrétèrent qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant aussi, la jeune femme sortit ses DVD, et ensemble ils choisirent plusieurs films. Comme le jeune homme avait été privé de films étant jeune, ils lui semblèrent tous intéressant. Il fit une sélection pendant que la jeune femme allait payer le repas, arrivé en bas. Quand elle revint avec des sacs chauds, Harry lui montra les films. Pour la plupart, elle les avait déjà vu mais accepta de les revoir encore. Tandis qu'elle fit les branchements adéquats, Harry sortit les repas et les plaça dans une assiette. Ils s'installèrent et le premier film commença. Au bout de dix minutes, la jeune femme décrocha et partit chercher plusieurs feuilles. Elle revint et, tout en mangeant, commença à faire une esquisse de l'actrice principale dans une robe datant de l'époque des rois. A la fin du film, Clara n'avait fait que la figure. Elle posa son papier et partit changer de film.

« - Tu dessines bien dis donc ?

« - C'est pas ce que mes professeurs en pensaient. D'après eux, je n'avais aucune imagination donc je n'ai pas pu aller dans une école de dessin, comme je le voulais. J'ai donc passé mon bac faut que j'attende mars pour m'inscrire en Fac. C'est quoi le deuxième film ?

« - Un dessin animé, si j'en crois les images.

« - Ok ! Oh ! Il est bien celui-là, commenta la jeune femme.

Elle entra le disque et se réinstalla à sa place. Tout en continuant son dessin, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'histoire qu'elle aimait tant.

« - Hey ! Mais on dirait les dessins qu'il y a dans ta chambre.

« - Oui, c'est mon préféré.

Elle termina son dessin à la fin du troisième film. Mais le château qu'elle avait dessiné plus tôt, l'intrigua. Elle le reprit et essaya de savoir pourquoi il hantait ses esprits. Elle prit une feuille calque et dessina plusieurs choses. Notamment un lac, des enfants qui jouait, un groupe de plus vieux qui discutait près d'un arbre. Elle posa la feuille à différents endroits mais rien à faire. Aucun ne lui plaisait. A bout de patience, elle dessina un ciel de nuit. Certes, il lui plaisait ce château en pleine nuit, il semblait plus vivant mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'en avait aucune idée. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller chercher de quoi boire. Clara sortit de la cuisine avec deux verres et plusieurs bouteilles dans les mains. Elle s'installa, de nouveau, et après s'être désaltérée, se replongea dans son dessin. A bout de patience, elle dessina un homme qu'elle avait vu dans un vieux journal. A côté, un jeune garçon qu'il tenait par l'épaule. Les deux étant de dos.

« - J'avais treize ans à cette époque, déclara Harry d'une voix morte.

« - Hein ?

« - Oui, tu as dessiné mon parrain et moi en troisième année. C'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

« - Mais ? Mais comment j'ai fait pour avoir cette image en tête, je n'étais pas là.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, Harry arqua un sourcil et Clara ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très attirant. Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur cette histoire de souvenirs.

« - Au fait, pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec ton parrain ?

« - Et bien, il est mort quand j'étais en cinquième année. En me sauvant la vie.

« - Oh ! Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. C'est arrivé comment ? Enfin si tu veux bien en parler, précisa la jeune femme devant le visage fermé de son compagnon.

« - Tu sais, j'ai fait mon deuil. Ça a été dur mais j'ai réussi. En fait, c'était en cinquième année, Voldemort me contrôlait et m'obligeait à regarder certaines personnes, notamment Albus. Pour les espionner en quelque sorte. Mais lui ne me regardait pas. Seulement à chaque fois que je le regardais avec l'esprit de Tom, j'étais rempli d'une rage sans nom. Il a attaqué le père de mon meilleur ami et l'a blessé. Je l'ai vu donc une équipe a été le sauver et l'a soigné. Quand Tom a compris que je voyais ce qu'il faisait, il m'a fait croire qu'il détenait mon parrain blessé. Etant une tête brûlée, j'ai été au Ministère de la magie contre l'avis de tous. Des amis m'ont accompagné et nous nous sommes battus. Quand nous sommes arrivés, mon parrain était chez lui tranquillement à prendre soin de Buck un hippogriffe. Quand il a apprit où j'étais et avec qui, il a foncé, comme moi, au Ministère. Il a débarqué avec un groupe d'amis résistants. Nous nous battions contre des mangemorts et des cerveaux. Il s'est placé entre moi et sa cousine et a pris un sort. Il a basculé dans une arcade derrière lui. D'après Rémus, son meilleur ami encore en vie, il est mort. J'ai la conviction que c'est faux, mais c'est impossible qu'il en soit autrement d'après les autres. Cette arcade serait la porte entre le royaume des morts et celui des vivants. Voilà comment ça s'est passé. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à m'en remettre.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, à l'évocation de ce pénible souvenir. Clara, qui avait versé des larmes aussi, se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça durant plusieurs minutes, puis ils se décolèrent doucement, juste assez pour que leurs fronts se touchent. Harry souffla sur les dernières larmes accrochées aux cils de la jeune femme. Ils partagèrent un sourire et leurs lèvres commencèrent à se rapprocher. Au dernier moment, la sonnette retentit. Clara se leva et partit ouvrir. C'était sa voisine du septième qui lui demandait de promener ses chiens le lendemain, comme tous les mercredis. Une fois la voisine repartit, Clara respira un bon coup et revint dans le salon.

« - On devrait aller se coucher Harry.

« - Euh ! Oui, bonne idée. Bonne nuit.

« - Merci toi aussi, termina la jeune femme en souriant, Lola ?

« - Qui appelles-tu ?

« - Mon chat pardi. Lola ?

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, la jeune femme secoua le sac de croquettes. Aussitôt une boule de poils noire et blanche sortit d'en dessous du canapé et vint se lover entre les jambes de sa maîtresse.

« - Elle est craintive mais très gentille, commença-t-elle en s'adressant à Harry puis se tournant vers son chat à présent dans ses bras, n'est-ce pas ma grosse ?

« - Ouaou. (**Miss T** : Cherchez pas à comprendre elle ne sait pas miauler mdr)

Peu après, la jeune femme mit son chat dans sa chambre, ferma la porte d'entrée et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit dans son pyjama rose pale. C'était une robe assez courte avec un short assortit. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle ferma à clé. Elle s'installa dans son lit et réfléchit à ce qui avait failli se passer. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et prit une feuille avec une planche pour avoir un appui. Clara s'assit sur son lit et commença à faire une esquisse de la scène dans le salon. Bien qu'elle ne s'était pas vue, elle essaya de reproduire son visage de profil. Pour cela elle prit un miroir accroché à sa porte et se plaça de profil pour pouvoir se dessiner. Vers minuit, elle posa toutes ses esquisses sur sa table de nuit et se coucha.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit lui aussi à ce qui avait failli faire.

« - Non, je dois pas récidiver. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Si je meurs, elle sera encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

Il se concentra et se connecta à l'esprit de son amie. Celle-ci était en train de lire dans son lit. Il lui raconta ce qui avait failli faire. Elle lui rit au nez en le taquinant, car il était amoureux. Puis se reprenant, elle l'écouta tout raconter. Jusqu'au partage de ce souvenir de troisième année. « Ecoute Harry, j'en parlerais au professeur Dumbledore et je ferais des recherches d'accord ? Après tout, tu nous as laissé ta cape et ta carte pour le moment. Je l'utiliserais et je te la renverrais avec Hedwige. Elle part dans cinq jours et je pense que d'ici là j'aurais des informations. Bon je dois couper, Lavande arrive et si elle me voit parler toute seule, elle va encore me prendre la tête. Bisous Harry bonne nuit. » Aussitôt, la jeune femme coupa la communication, laissant le jeune homme perplexe. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il pourrait toujours aller dans une autre famille ? Il y renonça, malgré le peu de temps qu'il connaissait cette jeune femme, il se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit encore habillé.

Le lendemain, Clara se réveilla de bonne heure. Comme à son habitude, elle écouta les informations puis les nouveautés musicales. Elle réveilla son chat et éteignit son réveil qui marquait neuf heures. Elle se leva, prit son chat dans ses bras, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle posa Lola par terre et lui ouvrit l'accès à la salle à manger. A l'aveuglette, elle ouvrit la porte du placard, sortit de quoi se restaurer, prit de la vaisselle et partit s'attabler. Les restes de kebabs lui rappelèrent la soirée d'hier. Discrètement, elle se leva et partit voir si son nouvel ami était réveillé. Elle approcha à pas feutré et écouta à la porte. Elle entendit des pas, des feuilles tournées et un soupir précédé d'un « Ah ! » La jeune femme en conclu qu'il était réveillé, aussi toqua-t-elle à la porte. Quelqu'un marcha, et ouvrit la porte.

« - Salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

« - Bien et toi ?

« - J'ai connu mieux. Tu viens déjeuner ?

« - J'arrive, je termine un truc.

Le jeune homme referma la porte, pendant que la jeune femme allait chercher de la vaisselle. Puis elle eut un doute. Le matin, elle ne pouvait pas cuisiner de saler comme les œufs ou le bacon. Elle était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir aussi sursauta-t-elle quand Harry lui souffla « Bouh » à l'oreille.

« - Tu m'as fait peur !

« - J'ai vu ça au saut que tu as fait ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je viens de réfléchir à un truc. Tu es anglais depuis tout petit alors le bacon et les œufs c'est normal chez toi pour le petit déj, mais moi je déjeune français. Et puis dès le réveil, je me vois mal cuisiner des œufs du bacon et autre truc. Les toasts à la rigueur.

« - C'est pas grave, les français déjeunent quoi le matin.

« - Des gâteaux, du chocolats du café enfin du sucré en fait.

« - Bon, ça sera une première. Va pour un petit déjeuner français.

« - Ouff ! Tu me rassures, j'avais peur de devoir aller acheter du bacon pour le faire cuire.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils allèrent s'attabler. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le petit déjeuner. Les remarques du jeune homme furent nombreuses. Quand ils eurent fini, Clara se leva et débarrassa la table, la lava puis voulut faire la vaisselle. Seulement, Harry lui prit l'éponge des mains et la fit.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de manier de la vaisselle. Chez mon oncle et sa femme, je la faisais tout le temps.

Clara n'insista pas et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Aussitôt Lola sauta sur ses genoux et réclama ses caresses. Peu après, elle partit faire sa toilette, laissant Clara seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci se leva, mit sa couverture par terre et commença sa séance de remise en forme. Quand Harry sortit de la cuisine, la jeune femme attaquait ses abdominaux. Il la regarda faire. Quand elle se releva, il la regarda un sourcil arqué.

« - Oui, bon ça va j'aimerais bien retrouver mon ventre plat, j'y peux rien. Bon je vais laver, sinon je vais ressembler au gars d'hier.

Aussitôt, elle plia sa couverture et partit dans sa chambre. Elle ressortit peu après avec des affaires dans la main et entra dans sa douche. Arrivée dans la baignoire, elle s'allongea et se détendit. Sans rien connaître de sa vie intime, la jeune femme se sentait obsédée par ce jeune sorcier. Même si son monde lui faisait peur. Sans cesse, elle pensait à lui. Elle se lava et, une fois habillée, sortit de la salle de bain fraîche comme une rose. Aussitôt, le jeune homme prit la salle afin de se laver. Clara en profita pour faire sa chambre. A la fin, elle reprit le dessin qu'elle avait commencé avant de dormir. Les traits des personnes étaient grossiers mais peu lui importait. Elle le trouvait bien comme ça. Seulement, la jeune femme préféra affiner les traits des personnages. Ayant laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte et la musique dans ses oreilles, elle n'entendit pas Harry entrer. Il voulut lui faire peur comme au matin mais il remarqua son dessin. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Cette histoire les obsédait l'un comme l'autre et risquait de devenir une gêne pour son combat. Il voulut ressortir discrètement, malheureusement la jeune femme releva la tête et l'aperçut.

« - Harry ! Que fais-tu là ?

« - Je voulais te faire peur mais quand j'ai vu ce que tu dessinais, je suis parti dans une réflexion solitaire… Tu sais à propos d'hier, il faut qu'on en parle et qu'on clarifie les choses.

« - Je suis d'accord. Assieds-toi.

Il s'assit sur son lit, comme la vieille, tandis que Clara posait son dessin sur son bureau.

« - Alors ? Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur ? Que tu ne voulais pas ? Ou alors que ce n'est pas contre moi mais juste qu'on appartient pas au même monde et qu'il faut qu'on arrête ça tout de suite car on va en souffrir tous les deux et que tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir ? Que même si tu as apprécié, il ne faut pas qu'on récidive ? Que tu as déjà une petite amie chez toi que tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ? Il existe tellement de phrase toute faite et pratique, qu'à force on en oubli. Si c'est pour me dire une de ces phrases que tu voulais qu'on parle, ce n'est pas la peine. De toute façon, je n'y attache aucune importance et si je le dessine c'est juste pour le sortir de ma tête. Bon je vais chercher le courrier, je reviens.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sortit dignement, prit ses clés et après l'avoir ouvert, passa la porte et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée devant la boite à lettres, elle l'ouvrit, regarda les lettres et la referma sans même la vider. Elle sortit de son appartement et partit devant elle. Elle marcha dans les champs près de chez elle. Elle laissa les larmes couler. Bien qu'elle savait que c'était une erreur, elle avait espéré qu'il oublierait et qu'il n'en parlerait plus. Seulement, il était entré et avait vu son dessin. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucun manteau et que le froid commençait à lui geler les os. A contrecœur, elle fit demi-tour. Peu après, elle eut l'impression d'être suivit. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle marcha toujours en pleurant. L'impression ne passant pas, elle se retourna discrètement et aperçut un homme. « Bizarre, il n'avait pourtant aucune ressemblance avec l'agriculteur, pensa-t-elle. » La jeune femme le connaissait bien. Il n'avait aucun ami, ni enfant. Alors qui était cet homme qui la suivait ? Elle accéléra légèrement le pas. Venir marcher dans les champs toute seule, et peu habillé, n'était finalement pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Elle voulut franchir le grillage qui la séparait des résidences, mais l'homme la retint à la taille, tout en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Elle se sentit jeté à terre sans ménagements, et l'homme s'allongea sur elle. Tout en se débattant, la jeune femme pensa « Non, pitié pas encore. » Au moment où l'homme commença à se déshabiller, la jeune femme entendit un « plop » suivit d'un bruit que Clara identifia comme un coup. Son agresseur tomba à terre et la jeune femme put apercevoir…

…

Je sais ça vous parait stupide que je coupe à cet endroit, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Sur ce bisous et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton « review this story » en bas. )

Missy Tagada


	4. Chapitre IV

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hey guys. Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai été très prise par divers projets tant professionnels que personnels (ça claque d'un coup non ? Désolée mais avec ma coupe de « grande personne » je me prends pour ce que je ne suis pas. Un adulte responsable ^^) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un super merci à **nouna**, **klaude** (Salut toi. Comme t'as tout compris, pleins d'explications dans ce chapitre. Sur pourquoi Clara voit Poudlard. Qui la sauve de l'autre type et ce que ressentent Clara et Harry envers l'autre ! ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), et **chal2ne** pour leurs commentaires.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important.

Bonne lecture !

Clara regarda l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il était plutôt grand et musclé, les cheveux blonds très clairs, les yeux bleus acier.

« - Ça ira ?

Bien que sa voix était froide, et sans aucun sentiment, la jeune femme fut rassurée.

« - Oui, merci beaucoup.

« - De rien, si jamais tu vois cet homme, commença-t-il en montrant une photographie d'Harry, appelle-moi, j'ai un message urgent pour lui. De la part de Tu-Sais-Qui.

« - Hein ? Vous parlez tous en énigme ?

« - Nous nous comprenons. J'en conclu que tu en as rencontré d'autre comme moi. Bien dans ce cas, dis-lui, de la part de Drago, que le Maître le recherche dans tout Londres. Et qu'il met tout sens dessus dessous. Explique-lui que c'est un piège et qu'il ne doit en aucun cas, partir de sa cachette. Albus m'a donné aussi ce message à lui remettre en main propre. Tu pourrais me rendre ce service ? Je ne veux pas le croiser.

« - Oui, bien sûr, déclara-t-elle en prenant le parchemin qu'il lui tendait.

« - Bien au revoir. Si jamais tu te fais de nouveau attaquer, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler dans ton esprit, j'arriverais.

Sans aucun autre mot, le jeune homme disparut sous les yeux stupéfait mais habitués, de Clara. Celle-ci se releva, enleva la terre de ses vêtements et partit. En passant devant l'homme allongé par terre, elle lui écrasa les parties dont il voulait de servir. Quand elle rentra, elle prit le courrier et remonta. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, qu'elle vit Harry arriver vers elle, le visage inquiet. Sans un mot, elle rentra dans sa chambre, mit un autre pull et partit poser le courrier. Elle alla dans la salle de bain se laver le visage, mais le jeune homme la suivit, voulant savoir ce qui lui était arrivée. A bout de patience, Clara le regarda et déclara.

« - C'est rien, je me suis baladée dans les champs et je suis tombée. C'est tout.

« - Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air chamboulé ?

« - Oui, ce n'est rien.

Clara ressortit de la pièce d'eau, vérifia l'heure et partit faire le repas. Elle fit un hachis parmentier maison. Pendant qu'il cuisait, la jeune femme partit chercher son cahier à dessin. Elle dessina la visage du dénommé Drago, tout en vérifiant la cuisson. Quand il fut fini, Clara posa son cahier sur la table et voulut mettre la table, seulement Harry, l'ayant vu dessiner, l'avait devancé. La jeune femme le chercha du regard, et le trouva assit sur le canapé en train de lire un livre sortant tout droit de la bibliothèque de la propriétaire. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, aussi doucement, il sortit de Phèdre et observa sa colocataire. « Merci, murmura-t-elle. » Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent en silence. Non, qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler mais la jeune femme était concentrée sur un dessin. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme reposa son cahier, termina son repas, et partit chercher le parchemin qu'elle avait posé sur son lit. Elle revint peu après.

« - Harry, j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme blond tout à l'heure, dit-elle en montrant son croquis, il m'a donné ça pour toi et m'a dit de te dire que le Maître te cherchait dans tout Londres et que c'était un piège. Il ne faut pas que tu y ailles.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme débarrassa sa table et partit dans sa chambre. Elle mit son manteau et prévint le jeune homme qu'elle allait promener le chien de sa voisine. Elle revint dix minutes après, et voulut nettoyer la table mais celle-ci l'était déjà. La vaisselle était rangée. Clara alla dans la chambre où Harry dormait et le remercia. Elle ressortit aussitôt et s'enferma dans la sienne pour réfléchir. Au bout d'une heure, ne tenant plus, elle sortit et proposa au jeune homme de sortir. Il accepta. Ils allèrent prendre l'autobus qui, les conduisit au centre de la ville. Ils partirent faire les magasins. Ils firent, pour la plupart, des magasins de vêtements, et allèrent dans un petit local où l'on vendait de tout. Ils achetèrent plusieurs broutilles, comme des anti-stress, des cadres aux formes étranges, des pinceaux de cuisines, du maquillage etc. Au bout d'une heure, ils ressortirent les mains pleines. Ils passèrent devant une boutique de farces et y pénétrèrent. Ils regardèrent les tee-shirts aux allusions douteuses, les objets aux formes explicites, les jeux interdits aux mineurs. Puis, ils arrivèrent aux objets plus traditionnels. Quand ils ressortirent avec des cartes amusantes, Clara vit un magasin de robes de soirées. La jeune femme avait toujours adoré les observer, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'elle ne porterait jamais ce genre de robes. Aussitôt, elle en repéra une rose pâle. La robe était composée d'un bustier rose incrusté de faux diamants et de perles blanches, avec une rose brodée dans le bas du bustier du côté gauche. La jupe était simple fluide, avec un voile pailleté transparent. Clara craqua immédiatement pour cette robe. Elle la prit et partit l'essayer, juste pour rêver. Elle s'admira dans le miroir, sous toutes les coutures. « Elle est trop belle pensa-t-elle. Bon son prix aussi mais quand même »

« - Alors tu sors ?

« - Non, non. Pas la peine, je l'enlève.

« - Ben montre quand même, s'il te plaît, demanda Harry.

« - Trop tard, je l'ai enlevé.

Même si c'était mentir, la jeune femme n'était pas vertueuse. Elle se déshabilla, remit la robe sur son cintre et, après s'être revêtue, sortit de la cabine. La jeune femme replaça la robe et continua de regarder autour d'elle. Ils ressortirent dix minutes après, et entrèrent dans un magasin spécialisé en sucreries moldus. La jeune femme acheta tout un assortiment et en proposa à Harry. Ils se goinfrèrent de bonbons tout le reste de la journée, parlant de choses et d'autre. A la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent chez la jeune femme, la tête pleine de souvenirs et d'éclats de rire. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue et montèrent dans l'appartement. Une fois leurs manteaux enlevés, Harry partit dans sa chambre poser ses achats tandis que Clara, après avoir mis ses sacs dans l'entrée, partit dans la cuisine faire un repas léger. Pendant qu'elle s'activait aux fourneaux, Harry mit la table. Ils dînèrent en silence, chacun dans ses pensées. La jeune femme repensait à la robe qu'elle avait essayée l'après-midi, tandis que son compagnon de table pensait à ses amis. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. A la fin du repas, ils se regardèrent, sans se voir. Leurs pensées étant tournées vers l'autre. Toujours en silence, ils débarrassèrent la table, la lavèrent et firent la vaisselle. Se rendant compte du silence qui s'était installé, Clara consentit à faire un brin de conversation. Seulement, n'ayant rien à dire, elle referma la bouche aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Son manège dura encore quelques minutes puis…

« - On s'est bien amusé aujourd'hui ?

« - Ouais, c'était pas mal, faudra remettre ça, mais pas demain, j'ai un rendez-vous médical.

« - Dans ce cas, on verra après-demain, proposa le jeune homme.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Mais dans ce cas, il faudra remettre la maison en ordre, vu que ma mère revient tous les vendredi.

« - Pas de problème. Pendant que tu seras à ton rendez-vous, je me familiariserais avec tous les placards.

« - Si tu veux. Dis-moi…

« - Attends, j'ai un appel.

La jeune femme fut étonnée, car elle n'avait pas entendu de sonnerie, puis se souvenant qu'il était sorcier, ils devaient sûrement utiliser un autre moyen de communication. Harry lui, se concentra sur son lien avec Hermione et ils parlèrent quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il apprit qu'un simple contact avec la jeune femme, et elle avait accès à certains souvenirs, qu'elle voyait en images figées. C'est ainsi qu'Albus, sans le savoir, lui avait montré Poudlard. Après ses révélations, le jeune homme comprit comment elle avait put dessiner cet instant privilégié entre son parrain et lui.

« - Harry ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle ?

« - Non, c'est juste que je viens de comprendre comment tu avais eu accès à mes souvenirs.

[- Harry je me suis trompée c'est pas juste en la touchant mais il faut qu'il y est un évènement spécial. Par exemple pour Poudlard, c'est parce qu'elle rendait service à Albus, qui lui a donné la vision du château. Comme toi sûrement mais sans le savoir, termina Hermione dans sa tête.]

« - Et comment c'est possible ?

Le jeune homme lui dévoila le « comment du pourquoi » si bien qu'à la fin de la conversation, la jeune femme n'avait compris que l'idée générale. Un ange passa, puis Clara décida d'aller dessiner dans sa chambre.

« - Dis-moi, tu sais faire les portraits ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais je me débrouille comme tu as pu le voir. Pourquoi ?

« - Je… Non comme ça.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, et après avoir haussé les épaules, partit dans sa chambre. Elle prit ses affaires et s'installa à même le sol. Elle commença à essayer d'esquisser ses pensées, seulement elle s'y désintéressa vite pour se replonger dans le portrait de la veille. Au bout d'une heure, elle n'avait fait que la moitié des traits. Certains étant encore grossiers et les expressions étaient flous. En effet, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'expression des yeux de son ami. Ni des siens mais elle avait décidé de les faire brillants, par les larmes d'avant, et en même temps imprégnés par un désir inavoué de partager plus qu'un appartement avec le jeune homme. Plonger dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Harry voyant sur quel dessin elle travaillait, décida de parler franchement de ce moment qui hantait son esprit.

« - Clara, pourrait-on parler, s'il te plaît ?

« - C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, non ?

« - A propos de ce moment que tu dessines.

« - Oh ! Bien sûr, déclara Clara avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« - Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de phrases toute faite qui nous faciliteraient la tâche seulement aucune n'existe pour ce que je voudrais te dire. Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai cherché toute la journée comment tourner ça pour que tu ne souffres pas, seulement de toutes les manières dont je le tourne, tu en souffres. J'aurais pu partir, mais cela t'aurait fait plus mal. Je voudrais tant te dire, que ce n'était pas important, qu'à mes yeux, cela ne signifie rien. Que de toute manière, ça n'aurait jamais été plus loin, en parlant le jeune homme s'était rapproché doucement de la jeune femme et avait pris ses mains pour les enfermer dans les siennes, que j'ai déjà une copine, une fiancée, une promise ou encore que je suis gay, seulement aucune de ses raisons ne seraient vraies. La plus plausible aurait été que ce n'était qu'une erreur, un moment qui a échappé à notre contrôle mais, la vérité est que je le souhaitais, je le souhaite même toujours. Seulement trop de choses nous séparent. Ça ne m'enchante pas bien sûr. Après tout, je pourrais vivre en temps que moldu ou toi venir vivre avec moi dans mon monde, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Tu vois alors que je n'avais qu'un an, un mage noir, du nom de Voldemort, a tué mes parents et a essayé de me tuer aussi. Seulement, ma mère, avant de mourir, a jeté un sort qui m'a protégé, et au lieu de me tuer, le sort s'est retourné contre son propriétaire, ne me laissant comme seul souvenir, cette cicatrice qui fait de moi un héros. Pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu sans rien savoir de mes parents, de mon monde, ou même de ma célébrité. Ce n'est que le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre que j'ai appris que j'étais sorcier, tout comme mes parents. C'est ce même jour que j'ai appris le destin tragique de mes parents et accessoirement ma célébrité. Pendant ma quatrième année, _Il_ est revenu en vie, grâce à un sort de magie noir et mon sang. Depuis, je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Nous sommes lié par une prophétie datant d'avant ma naissance. Chaque jour, il tue des gens par dizaines, des moldus, des sorciers, des gens que j'apprécie, que j'admire ou que j'aime. Sa dernière « folie » a été de kidnapper la mère de mon meilleur ami, et de la torturer sous mes yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, j'ai pu, grâce a mes « visions », repérer son repaire et délivrer Molly avant que le sort mortel ne la touche. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis d'éviter de m'attacher à d'autres personnes plus qu'il ne fallait. Seulement, tu es arrivée, enfin moi chez toi et depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai senti que tu ne serais pas qu'une simple connaissance à mes yeux, en tout cas. Mais les événements ont échappé à mon contrôle, notamment quand tu as dessiné un de mes souvenirs. Puis tout s'est précipité et sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais sur le point de t'embrasser. D'ailleurs si ta voisine n'était pas venue, c'est sûrement ce qui se serait passé. Depuis je cherche un moyen de t'expliquer pourquoi, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je suis en train de dire ça, mais je sais même plus où je voulais en venir en fait. Ah oui, si je ne veux pas aller plus loin, c'est parce que chaque jour que je vis, je me réveille en pensant aux gens que j'aime et qui risque de mourir parce que je suis incapable de venir à bout d'un mage de pacotille. Je risque déjà assez de fois, ma vie sans en plus, te mettre en danger en m'attachant à toi. Bien que ce soit déjà fait, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, pour ne pas te faire souffrir pour m'appâter. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ou autre chose débile, c'est juste que je veux que tu restes en vie.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai compris. En gros, tu refuses de t'attacher de peur de voir mourir les personnes qui te sont cher. C'est tout à ton honneur. Je trouve ça noble. Mais, si je dessine ce moment, c'est parce que j'ai envie de garder une trace de ton passage dans ma vie. Comprends-moi. Une fois que tu seras prêt, tu vas partir au combat et l'anéantir. Mais après, tu vas retourner dans ton monde et moi dans le mien, bien que je n'en sois pas sortie, de mon monde, je veux dire. Je n'aurais sans doute plus aucune nouvelle de toi, et je n'ai pas envie de me demander chaque jour, si ce n'était pas un rêve. Une sorte d'hallucination, de transe. Je veux en avoir la preuve, concrète, je veux dire.

« - Je comprends parfaitement. Mais sache que, si je survis, tu seras au courant et je m'arrangerais pour t'écrire souvent. Ce n'est pas parce que nous appartenons à deux mondes différents, que nous ne pourrons plus nous voir.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Harry se leva, embrassa la jeune femme sur le front et sortit de la chambre après avoir murmuré un « Désolé ! » Clara resta inerte quelques instant, puis se replongea dans son dessin. Elle n'en émergea qu'à une heure tardive de la nuit. A force d'être allongée sur le ventre, la jeune femme avait les coudes courbaturés et le dos endormi. Elle se leva et s'installa sur son bureau pour le continuer. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et qu'elle vit Harry en sortir tout ensommeillé et en pyjama qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé la nuit sur son dessin à se rappeler l'expression qu'avait les yeux du jeune homme. La voyant déjà habillée et toute réveillée, le jeune homme crut qu'elle s'était réveillée très tôt. Puis, il remarqua qu'elle était habillée et coiffée comme la veille. Il en conclut qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche. Il entreprit donc de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que la jeune femme et sortait et de sa léthargie. N'étant pas habitué à ne pas dormir, elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts sous les coups d'onze heures. Il lui fallut tout son courage ainsi que le ménage et son rendez-vous médical à l'esprit pour ne pas plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Comme tous les jeudis, Clara partit se maquiller et se coiffer pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Sur le coup de quatorze heures, la jeune femme, après avoir prévenu Harry, sortit de son appartement. Comme à son habitude, elle mit son MP3 dans ses oreilles, et partit prendre la ligne de bus. Durant les quinze minutes que dura le trajet, elle repensa aux derniers événements. Elle s'imagina rencontrer le jeune homme dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait ses parents, une petite sœur au teint rose, un chien. Ils vivraient dans une belle maison, et elle aurait emménagée près de chez eux. Ils auraient fait naturellement connaissance durant un barbecue que sa mère aurait organisé. Il n'y aurait jamais eu ce « Voldemort » et ils auraient put s'aimer en toute liberté.

Voyant son arrêt approcher, la jeune femme lança l'appel au chauffeur. Peu après, elle descendit du bus, et entra dans le centre. Elle y venait tous les jeudis, sans exceptions, et racontait sa vie à un psychiatre : le docteur Sullivan. Il paraissait avoir la cinquantaine, et son visage serein, rassurait la jeune femme. Durant la séance, elle lui raconta, sous forme d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait, l'arrivée étrange du jeune homme. Elle le renomma Aaron, pour des soucis de confidentialité. A la fin, ils prirent rendez-vous pour le jeudi suivant, et la jeune femme put sortir. En attendant son bus, elle regarda, comme chaque semaine, le magasin d'instrument de musique. Etant artiste dans l'âme, elle avait toujours voulu apprendre le piano, et la guitare. En prenant la ligne habituelle, elle remarqua une de ses amies. La rejoignant, elles discutèrent beaucoup et la jeune femme, Mandy, lui proposa d'aller voir le nouveau Disney. Clara voulut répondre par l'affirmative, mais se souvenant de son nouvel ami, promit de donner une réponse dans la soirée. Son amie descendit peu d'arrêt avant elle, aussi, la jeune femme ne remit pas sa musique. Elle continua son petit délire mental. En descendant, et ce, malgré l'abondance des passagers, elle eut l'impression d'être suivie. « C'est stupide. Qui voudrait me suivre ? En pleine rue ? Je psychote encore, pensa-t-elle. » Afin de se rassurer, elle prit le chemin le plus long, et le plus fréquenté. Cette impression ne la quittant pas, elle entra dans la supérette. Connaissant le marchand, elle parla quelques instants avec lui, puis elle fut sûre. L'homme attendait devant la boutique, observant les étalages. Discrètement, elle demanda à son ami, s'il pouvait la faire sortir par derrière. La connaissant bien, et la sachant quelques peu méfiante, il accéda à sa requête après qu'elle lui eut expliqué les raisons. Une fois hors de vue, elle courut à perdre haleine jusque dans sa rue. Ayant quelques problèmes osseux, elle ne put aller plus vite à ce rythme, et décida de reprendre sa démarche habituelle. Seulement, l'homme retrouva sa trace. Elle déglutit, puis, se sachant sur son terrain, elle usa des diverses possibilités de son entourage. Les entrées des immeubles étant sous des porches ouvert, la jeune femme contourna plusieurs porches. Elle aperçut l'homme qui la suivait. Les porches étant court, elle longea le premier et tourna tout aussitôt. Il la suivit, seulement, elle courut le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à l'autre sortie, si bien que l'homme ne la vit pas. Elle alla directement à l'entrée de son bâtiment, et y entra. N'étant pas ouvert sur l'extérieur, elle ne sut pas, si elle l'avait vraiment semé. Elle prit l'ascenseur, et monta les cinq étages ainsi. Arrivée à son palier, elle souffla un bon coup et entra. Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre lisant le même livre que la veille. La jeune femme alla dans sa chambre, y déposer ses affaires et partit dans la loggia. De là, elle regarda par la lucarne. L'homme était toujours là, longeant la rue.

« - Génial, je fais comment maintenant ?

« - Pour, demanda une voix derrière elle.

« - Ha… Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur !

« - Sûrement, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qui était, tu fais comment pour ?

« - Sortir. Quand je suis revenu, un homme m'a suivi. J'ignore qui sait, mais il tient bon. Il m'a suivi depuis que je suis dans le quartier. Bon je n'ai plus qu'à annuler. J'ai une amie, qui voulait qu'on se fasse une toile ce soir, mais pas avec lui à mes trousses. Il est increvable.

« - Mais non, si tu veux, j'en parle à Albus, et il chargera quelqu'un de te surveiller.

Sortant de la loggia, elle déclara.

« - Réfléchis Harry ! Si Albus t'a amené jusque ici, c'est pour te protéger. Il ne sait rien d'ici. Si jamais il y envoie quelqu'un, ça risque de paraître louche. Non, il va falloir que je me débrouille sans magie.

« - Bon dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à venir avec ton amie et toi, comme ça, je pourrais vous protéger, s'il réapparaît.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors cette rencontre avec Drago ? Les explications du baiser ? Et l'homme qui semble suivre Clara, vous en pensez quoi ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre V

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec des réponses à vos questions notamment une, qui suit Clara dans la rue ? ^^ Merci énormément à **nouna** **klaude** (Salut toi. Ravie que j'aie réussi à te surprendre avec Drago lool. Et oui Harry est chevalier jusqu'au bout, comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous) et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important.

_Souvenez-vous, Mandy, une amie de Clara, l'a invité à aller au ciné mais elle a refusé puisqu'elle héberge Harry. Quand elle rentre, elle lui en parle rapidement._

Bonne lecture !

Ils se mirent d'accord, et Clara téléphona à son amie. Elles décidèrent d'aller à la dernière séance. Ainsi, ils pourraient dîner en ville tranquillement. Après avoir raccrochée, la jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé. Elle repensa à la dernière remarque de son professeur d'art. « Vous n'avez pas assez d'imagination, Clara. Une école d'art n'est pas la bonne méthode. Pensez plutôt à un métier, où le dessin ne serait pas trop compliqué. » Furieuse, elle prit son carnet, et entreprit d'y dessiner une jeune femme. Des cheveux bouclés, un visage sérieux, des dents parfaites, et une taille moyenne. Elle l'habilla d'une robe qu'elle avait vu la veille, et la fit danser dans les bras de Drago.

« - Ils vont bien ensemble, je trouve, même si elle n'existe pas, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'Harry était dans sa chambre.

Il discutait encore avec ses amis, afin d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait à Londres. En France, IL n'avait pas encore touché le pays, aussi, se sentait-il exclu. Seulement, c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir rester en vie. Sentant que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose, il mit fin à la conversation. Il sortit de sa chambre, et chercha la jeune femme. Celle-ci était dans sa chambre, allongée en travers de son lit, les yeux clos, et un fin sourire. Il resta dans le cadre de la porte, à l'observer. « Si seulement, ce n'était pas si compliqué, pensa-t-il. Nous vivrions dans le même pays, et tout serait plus simple. Cela étant, Fleur est française, ça ne l'a pas empêché de vivre avec Bill. Seulement, elle est sorcière alors que Clara… De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ce choix pour le moment. » Il l'observa quand même durant plusieurs minutes, puis signala sa présence. Aussitôt, elle se leva, et ouvrit les yeux.

« - Dis, je voulais savoir, comment on fait pour ce soir ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas les moyens d'accéder à mon compte pour le moment,…

« - C'est pas un problème. Je ne vais pas être ruinée si je t'avance un menu fastfood et un ciné.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rembourserais les frais.

« - Hein ? Oh, si tu veux, je m'en fiche. Au pire, on va dire, que je te paye ta soirée en échange de ta protection.

Sur ses mots, elle se leva, et chercha comment s'habiller. Aller voir son psychologue était une chose, traîner en ville en était une autre. Elle troqua son jean et son pull, contre une jupe noire, et une chemisette blanche. Comme les soirées étaient fraîches, elle rajouta sur son linge, une paire de collant opaque, et partit se changer dans la salle d'eau. Elle se fit un maquillage plus soutenue, se faisant un regard charbonneux, et ressortit. Harry fut subjugué par le magnétisme dont elle faisait preuve vêtue ainsi. Seulement, elle ne semblait pas s'apercevoir à quel point, elle était sexy. Elle partit prendre son manteau, son sac, tous les deux noirs, et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Bien qu'il ne soit que dix-huit heures, la jeune femme ne tenait pas en place. Il s'était changé lui aussi, et portait maintenant un jean légèrement baggy, une paire de basket blanche, et un pull assortit. Il acquiesça et la jeune femme mit ses bottes. Tout en noir, hormis sa chemise, la jeune femme avait quelque chose de fatal. Ils se sourirent, puis sortirent. Elle ferma à double tour derrière elle, et ensemble ils descendirent les étages à pieds. Elle envoya un message à son amie, la prévenant qu'elle serait déjà en ville à vingt heures, heure du rendez-vous. Arrivés en bas, ils firent face à celui qui avait suivit la jeune femme.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir suivi, mais vous aviez oublié ceci tout à l'heure. Je pensais vous le rendre mais vous vous êtes enfui avant que j'ai eu le temps de vous le donner.

Il lui tendit ce qu'elle reconnut comme son agenda. Se sentant bête, elle prit l'objet, remerciant l'homme et, quand celui-ci partit, souffla. Afin qu'il ne puisse pas se moquer d'elle, Clara marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Durant l'attente, Harry la taquina gentiment sur son manque d'attention. Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de rire. Quand l'autobus arriva, elle acheta un ticket pour le jeune homme, elle ayant une carte de transport. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au fond du bus, elle parlait sans s'apercevoir des regards masculins qui la suivait. Ils s'assirent finalement, en cherchant ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois là-bas. La jeune femme eut envie de lui faire découvrir les endroits qu'elle préférait. Aussi, à peine furent-ils arrivés, qu'ils allèrent derrière la cathédrale. Les jardins, bien qu'envahit par les touristes étaient très bien entretenus et calme.

« - J'adore ce parc. Bon l'après-midi, il y a énormément de grand-mères qui frôlent l'arrêt cardiaque dès que tu écrases un morceau de pain, mais ça reste paisible. J'y viens souvent avec ma petite sœur, c'est notre QG. En général, on y vient pour manger après une matinée de vélo.

« - C'est sympa. Petit mais sympa.

« - Si tu veux du plus grand, je t'emmène aux Promenades. C'est plus grand, tout en longueurs avec des voitures partout.

« - Sans façon, rigola-t-il. Non tu aurais un endroit tranquille sans touristes, ni voitures et agréable, avec des fleurs et des papillons ?

« - Avec des fleurs et des papillons non, mais j'ai des canards à la place des insectes, si ça te dit ? Avec un peu de chance, on y verra les cygnes.

Aussitôt, ils reprirent une autre ligne et allèrent jusqu'à un autre parc. Une fois sur place, ils firent un tour du parc, dans son intégralité, passant de l'air de jeux, à celle des joggeurs. Ils virent le lac, l'endroit « des grands-parents » selon Clara, et l'air de repos. Ils optèrent pour un endroit entre le lac, et cet air de calme. Ils s'installèrent, et la jeune femme mit son manteau sur ses jambes. Durant une bonne demi-heure, ils discutèrent, à nouveau, du monde d'Harry.

« - C'est vraiment fascinant Harry. Tu vis dans un monde effrayant certes, mais réellement fascinant.

« - Effrayant ? Tu plaisantes ? Vivre à mes côtés, sûrement, mais le monde en lui-même n'est pas effrayant. Bon avec Tu-Sais-Qui dans les parages, il l'est peut-être mais sans ça, c'est plutôt génial. Plus besoin de chercher un objet durant des heures, quelques mots, et il arrive dans tes mains. On perd moins de temps ainsi.

« - Oui, si tu le dis. Mais n'empêche, personnellement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre dans un monde où il n'y aucune limite. Où un film d'horreur, passe pour un fait divers. Tu vois ? Rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer des fantômes, j'ai la tremblote, alors vivre à leurs côtés, je ne suis pas chaude. Quant à vivre dangereusement, à tes côtés, je ne pense pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et de débrouillard, tes amis, tes proches, ou même ta copine doivent savoir se défendre. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais prendre en charge la sécurité de quelqu'un en plus de la tienne. Ou alors celle d'un bébé. Et encore.

« - Ma copine ? Crois-moi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Elle devra être… Je ne sais pas comment elle sera mais pas forcément débrouillarde, enfin ça serait mieux quand même.

« - Laisse-moi deviner. Physiquement, je te laisse l'imaginer, je vais m'attarder sur sa personnalité. Intelligente, avec une grande force intérieur, et un grand besoin de donner de l'amour, gentille, souriante, avec beaucoup d'humour, mais avec qui tu pourras discuter de votre avenir sérieusement. Elle aura beaucoup de courage, et sera prête à donner sa vie pour toi, la jeune femme se tut quelques instant et observa son interlocuteur avant de reprendre. Elle saura te donner une confiance et une force unique. Et bien sûr, elle sera honnête, généreuse, elle aura un métier passionnant, et un passé génial, qui est une lueur dans son regard, qui te fera fondre. J'ai bon ?

« - Tu décris qui là ? La femme idéale ou toi, demanda-t-il malicieusement.

A ces mots, Clara se leva, mit son manteau et marcha un peu. Il la suivit, voulant s'excuser, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle doucement. J'ai rien de tout ça. Intelligente, à la limite, honnête, souriante, généreuse, de l'humour, tout ça ok, mais le courage, la force intérieur, le passé génial, et l'avenir glorieux, désolée mais j'ai raté l'étape. Non, des deux propositions que tu as faites, c'est la femme idéale que j'ai décrite, certainement pas moi. Primo, trop de choses nous sépare et tu le sais, deuxio, je n'ai aucun courage, et encore moins un besoin de donner de l'amour. Je n'en n'ai plus. J'ai tout donné, et reçut trop peu. C'est peut-être égoïste mais le reste je le garde pour moi.

« - Raconte-moi, lui demanda le jeune homme en la retenant par le bras.

Comme elle se tournait, il plongea son regard dans le sien et fut surpris d'y voir autant de tristesse. Que s'était-il passé dans son enfance, pour que ses prunelles pétillantes disparaissent derrière cette ombre triste et ces yeux sans vie ?

« - Un jour peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

Tournant sur elle-même, elle sourit avant de rire.

« - Ne nous laissons pas sombrer dans de tristes souvenirs, croquons la vie, et la joie dans le moment présent. Ce pourrait être le dernier que nous vivons, dit-elle en claquant des doigts. Allez, cria-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à danser en chantant une chanson bien connue de toutes les françaises de moins de vingt ans. (**TTW** : Toute seule© de Lorie®) Bien que peu sûre d'elle quelques instants auparavant, elle plongea peu à peu dans son délire, et bientôt, avec le plus de sérieux possible, elle se mit à répéter la chorégraphie de la chanteuse. Ce n'était pas souvent les bon pas, mais qui irait la contredire ? Harry ne connaissait pas, et les autres personnes ne pouvaient pas sans passer pour des ringards. A la fin, elle s'écroula sur le sol en riant de bon cœur.

« - Alors beau gosse, tu sais pas te lâcher ? Ce n'est pourtant pas dur.

Etonné par ce revirement de situation, il ne nota même pas l'allusion à son physique.

« - Désolé, je n'ai pas appris à passer pour un fou en dansant dans un parc, ou même un lieu publique.

« - C'est pas grave je t'apprendrais, murmura-t-elle à son oreille quand il se mit à sa hauteur.

Puis, sans un regard ni même un mot, elle s'allongea au sol. Fermant les yeux, et reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration, elle sourit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, d'agir ainsi, mais avec lui, elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité, aussi avait-elle laissé échapper sa joie. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps A bien y réfléchir, la dernière fois, lui avait coûté cher. Refusant de céder sa félicité à de sombres pensées, elle se releva d'un bond.

« - Une crêpe chaude, ça te tente ?

« - Pourquoi pas, mais ça va ruiner tes efforts matinaux !

« - Tant pis, Ce qui ne tue pas, rends plus fort. Et comme dit ma mère, « Y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. » Allez viens je t'invite.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, et se releva, prenant sa veste au passage. Ils marchèrent côté à côté durant quelques minutes puis, il aperçut le vendeur ambulant. Ils firent la queue et Clara lui demanda ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Il lui proposa de choisir pour elle. Hochant la tête, elle demanda au vendeur deux crêpes au nutella© avec un supplément de chantilly. « Indispensable, dit-elle à Harry le visage sérieux. » elle ajouta deux bouteilles d'eau, et paya le tout, pendant qu'il prenait les achats. Ils retournèrent dans leur coin, en dégustant leurs mets, quand quelqu'un appela la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, et son sourire fondit comme une glace au soleil.

« Oh non ! Pas elles, murmura-t-elle.

Arquant un sourcil, elle se stoppa et attendit que les jeunes femmes la rejoignent.

« - Salut Clara. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin.

« - Je vous manquais peut-être ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver mon adresse la dernière fois. C'est _si_ utile internet dans ces moments. N'est-ce pas ?

« - A qui le dis-tu ? C'est ton nouvel ami ? Il est au courant de tes problèmes j'espère, murmura celle qu'Harry identifia comme la chef de clan. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il te repousse, une fois au courant. Si je peux me permettre, met-y un peu de délicatesse, la prochaine fois.

« - Merci, mais tes conseils, tu te les gardes, et tu te les appliques aussi soigneusement que ton fond de teint le matin ! Bon, maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir que discuter inutilement avec vous. Au revoir.

Elle commença à faire demi-tour et partir quand l'autre jeune femme la retint.

« - Minute papillon, on n'a pas fini. Je tenais juste à te dire que la prochaine fois, que tu essaies de me piquer mon mec, je te démonte ok ?

« - Aurais-tu peur de la concurrence, ou n'aurais-tu pas confiance en lui ? Ton mec, quel qu'il soit, ne m'intéresse pas. Les grosses brutes avec un cerveau de la taille d'un ovule ne m'attirent pas.

Bien qu'il aurait voulut rester en dehors de ça, il sentit que sa jeune amie commençait à être à court de mots.

« - Bon, tu viens ma puce, on y va. Sinon, on va être en retard. Mesdemoiselles, les salua-t-il avec une révérence, navré de vous priver de sa charmante compagnie, mais le restaurant ne retiendra pas notre table longtemps.

Aussitôt, il la prit par la taille et partit, en direction de leur coin. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri de leurs regards, qu'il consentit à la relâcher. Elle le remercia du regard, gardant les lèvres pincées. Sa crêpe posait sur son papier, et la bouteille à côté, Clara regarda l'horizon. Animée d'un calme olympien, elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue.

« - Hey, ne pleure pas. Il y a très longtemps une grande amie m'a dit qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent. Il pourrait être le dernier.

Revenant à elle, Clara le regarda et lui sourit.

« - T'as raison, et ton amie était une personne sage.

Ils rirent et terminèrent leurs encas allongés côté à côté. Peu après, le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna.

« - Ah, faut y aller, sinon, on sera en retard, décréta-t-elle en se levant.

Ils sortirent du parc, et rejoignirent l'arrêt tranquillement. Seulement, l'autobus les doubla, et ils furent obligés de courir pour l'avoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent. Ils atteignirent le lieu de rendez-vous en même temps que l'amie de Clara.

« - Salut Clarinette.

« - Salut Mandy, sourit la jeune femme à l'évocation de son surnom. Je te présente, Harry. Harry, Mandy.

« - Salut. Bon on y va, j'ai les crocs !

Ils hochèrent la tête et, en homme galant, il ouvrit la porte et passa après les deux amies. S'effaçant, il les écouta parler de tout et de rien. L'amie était un vrai moulin à parole. Elle lui raconta toute sa semaine. Elle avait eu un contrat d'un mois dans une agence de voyage, et s'était fait virer, pour avoir couchée avec un client, qui avait, en réalité, abusée de la jeune femme. En effet, selon elle, il n'avait fait tout ça que pour avoir des réductions, en vu d'un mariage, qu'il avait oublié de mentionner lors des divers rendez-vous professionnels. Son patron, ayant eut vent de l'histoire avait mis fin au contrat sans motifs puis qu'elle était encore en période d'essais. L'histoire dura tout le repas, ainsi que toute l'attente avant le film en plus de la balade « pour digérer » avant le cinéma. Il vit nettement, que Clara commençait à saturer, et, pour être franc, il n'était pas meilleur auditeur. A un moment, elle coupa son récit pour mentionner un groupe de jeunes qui les observait. Clara se tourna vers eux, et durant un instant les observa avant de continuer son chemin.

« - Attends, ils veulent nous inviter à prendre un verre. Viens, on y va, insista Mandy en prenant le bras de son amie.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre, avec autant d'envie que le montrait sa nouvelle amie. Ils s'assirent tous les trois, et, après s'être présentés, Brian tenta tout de suite de brancher Clara. Seulement, n'étant franchement pas intéressée par le style macho, la jeune femme le planta en prétextant avoir besoin de se laver les mains. Elle se leva, suivit d'Harry, et partit vers le fond du bar.

« - Ma parole, t'es un galant toi, se moqua un dénommé John. Fais attention, avec tes gestes elle risque d'y prendre goût la jolie blonde.

Le jeune homme crut que Mandy allait défendre son amie, seulement celle-ci séduisait déjà le dénommé Brian, qui s'était plutôt bien remis du vent précédent. Quand Clara revint à la table, elle chuchota quelque chose à son amie et, à contrecœur, celle-ci se leva, suivit du sorcier. Ils s'excusèrent et partirent au cinéma. Seulement, Brian, suivit de ses potes, décidèrent d'écourter leurs soirée « bar » pour aller mater un film. Quand elle s'en aperçut, Clara souffla d'agacement.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. On sait maintenant que si elle n'avait pas oublié son agenda, jamais elle n'aurait été suivi lol.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre VI

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Aloha amis lecteurs. J'espère que votre semaine a été agréable ? Navrée pour le retard de post mais le site déconne et c'est pas amusant de répondre à toutes les reviews sur les chapitres donc… J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Un grand merci à **klaude** (Salut toi. Et ouais, la soirée avait bien commencé, mais pour la fin, rendez-vous ici. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **nouna** (Salut miss. Perso, je l'aurais ouvert pour voir le nom ou autre et je l'aurais mis dans la boite à lettre mais bon. Ouais Mandy est bizarre mais on apprend pourquoi elles sont amies dans ce chapitre promis. Par contre, pour celles du parc, désolée, mais on ne saura pas. Bisous), et **chalr2ne** (Salut miss. Ravie de réussir à te surprendre après tout ce temps lool. En fait, c'est Hermione qu'elle a dessiné lool. Euh ravie de vous frustrer lool. Je fais ce que je peux pour vous surprendre lool. Par contre, pour le passé de Clara on ne saura pas maintenant, désolée. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important.

Bonne lecture !

A la fin de la séance, Clara prétexta un mal de pied, afin de rentrer plus tôt, les garçons voulant aller en boite. Harry, en chevalier servant, se proposa de la ramener. Elle accepta et s'excusa auprès de son amie. Celle-ci voulant à tout prix qu'elle reste afin de ne pas être seule avec autant de garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un rapide désolé auprès d'elle, ils partirent quasiment en courant. Seulement, prise de remords, ils revinrent sur leurs pas, pour voir la jeune femme monter seule dans son bus. Soufflant de soulagement, ils attendirent patiemment le leur. Puis, prise d'un doute, Clara regarda sa montre. Le dernier bus venait de passer sous leurs nez. Dépitée, elle commença à partir à pied. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils poussèrent la porte de l'appartement, ravie d'être enfin arrivé à destination. Elle enleva ses bottes et soupira de soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et en sortit dans une tenue plus confortable, et tout aussi glamour, puisqu'elle était en pyjama.

« - Pff, souffla-t-elle, c'est la dernière fois, que je m'habille en jupe et bottes. J'ai un mal de pied atroce. Harry t'es où ?

« - Dans ta cuisine. Je nous prépare un breuvage magique.

« - Ce n'est pas Ma cuisine, c'est celle de l'appart. Tu prépares quoi exactement ?

« - Un chocolat chaud.

« - Doux et réconfortant à la fois. Le substitut parfait de l'homme idéal, sourit-elle.

Tandis qu'il veillait à la cuisson, la jeune femme prit les tasses, et les emmena dans sa chambre où elle les posa sur une table improvisée. Elle fit plusieurs allers-retours discrets, puis disparut. Le jeune homme la chercha quelques instants, avant de la trouver sur son lit, en train de dessiner, leur presque baiser. « Elle a redessiné exactement son propre visage mais on dirait qu'elle galère pour le mien, pensa-t-il. » il posa la casserole et versa de la boisson dans les deux tasses, qui ne tardèrent pas à fumer. Le jeune homme plaça le récipient sur le bureau, et s'installa face à son amie.

« - Madame est servie. T'es en galère, ajouta-t-il en désignant le portrait.

« - Hum ? Ouais, j'avoue c'est flou dans mon esprit. J'ai du mal à restituer l'expression que tu avais à cet instant. Oh ! Merci, dit-elle en désignant les mugs.

Il hocha la tête, désolé de ne pouvoir l'aider. Puis se souvenant de ce que lui avait appris sa meilleure amie, il eut une idée.

« - Clara, ferme les yeux, et repense à ce moment.

« - Tu souhaites me torturer ou quoi ?

« - Tu veux le terminer, demanda-t-il en désignant du menton l'esquisse.

A contrecœur, elle obtempéra. Le jeune homme fit de même, et, bientôt, elle sentit le contact de leurs deux mains. Un flots de souvenirs en tout genre l'assaillit, comme un film visionné à toute vitesse, puis le flots d'images stoppa. Chacun revécurent cet instant. Seulement, dans un élan de professionnalisme, elle s'attarda sur les traits du jeune homme. Une fois bien mémorisé, elle observa les deux personnes souhaitant qu'ils s'embrassent, malgré qu'elle connaissait déjà la fin du film. Un coup de sonnette les ramena à la réalité, et le souvenir s'estompa. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle plongea directement dans une mer émeraude. Ils sondèrent le regard de l'autre essayant de décrypter ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. L'envie de terminer ce qui avait failli se produire plus tôt dans la semaine et l'envie d'oublier, ce souvenir, pour le moment. Finalement, ce fut Clara qui reprit pied la première. Détournant le regard, elle prit sa tasse, but une gorgée, et plongea dans son dessin. Un silence gêné s'installa, puis il décida de briser la glace.

« - Dis, elle parle toujours autant Mandy ?

« - Oui ! Toujours autant, et elle n'écoute jamais ce que j'ai à dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aime bien la voir, ça m'évite de penser à ma vie. Pourquoi ça t'a saoulé ?

« - Oui ! Quand je pense que Ron se plaignait que Mione parlait souvent, à côté de ton amie, Hermione est aussi silencieuse qu'une photo moldu.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Ceci étant, j'avoue que sa dernière histoire m'a saoulé aussi. J'avais qu'une hâte c'est que le film commence. Enfin cela étant, quand je vais la revoir, elle va me gaver de reproches. Des « Pourquoi t'es partie ? On commençait à bien rigoler ! » Au « Quand je pense que t'aurais pu ne plus être célibataire ! » Et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

« - Bâillonne-là ! Ou attends d'avoir un truc énorme à lui raconter. Comme ça, elle ne t'ennuiera pas.

« - C'est mal la connaître. Elle sait s'imposer dans une conversation et te coupe la parole sans arrêt.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avançait à grand pas dans son esquisse. Seulement, elle commençait légèrement à piquer du nez. Elle proposa au jeune homme de reporter la suite de la conversation au lendemain. Il accéda à sa demande, et dans un élan soudain, lui fit la bise en lui murmurant un « bonne nuit » au creux de l'oreille. Troublée par ce contact, elle hocha la tête, et le raccompagna à la porte de sa chambre, d'où elle vérifia que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée.

Quand Harry se leva ce matin-là, il fut étonné de n'entendre aucun bruit. Comme la veille, ils avaient eu une grosse journée, il supposa qu'elle était encore au pays de Morphée. Il profita donc de ce moment de calme pour se connecter au château. Tandis qu'Hermione était en cours d'arithmancie, Ron, étant en Divination, il n'eut aucun mal à faire passer sa connexion avec son ami, pour une connexion avec le monde des morts. Ce qui lui fit gagner quelques points. Après cette conversation, il se sentit moins déprimé, aussi partit-il préparer le petit déjeuner. Il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine.

« - Déjà onze heure ? Bizarre qu'elle dorme encore ! Bon, allez va pour le petit-déj' au lit.

Aussitôt, il prit un plateau et y déposa ce qu'il avait vu la veille sur la table. Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'elle prenait mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il prit le plateau et marcha en direction de sa chambre. Il frappa doucement à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il le posa sur le petit meuble à l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte. Le reprenant, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était à moitié cachée sous une grosse couette. Son visage était sur son oreiller, une peluche dans son cou. Il sourit à cette image et déposa le plateau au sol. Il se mit à genoux, et la secoua doucement

« - Clara ! Réveille-toi, il va être midi. Il faut que tu te lèves.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme gémit, et se tourna ce qui plaça l'ours au creux de son bras. Ne se décourageant pas, il retenta de la réveiller.

« - Debout jeune fille. Faut que tu fasses ta… Remise en forme, et que tu te laves et qu'on aille se balader. Un gros programme. Pour bien commencer, t'as plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux, et ton petit-déjeuner sera devant toi… Comme par magie.

« - Hmm. Ce n'est pas l'heure !

« - Oh que si ! Allez un petit effort, ou j'emploie la manière forte, la menaça-t-il.

« - T'es pas cap !

« - On pari ?

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds et alla jusqu'au poste de radio. Ne sachant ce qu'il y avait comme CD, il l'alluma et monta le volume. Immédiatement, une chanson rythmée commença. N'étant pas préparé, Clara fit un bond dans son lit. Cherchant l'origine du bruit, elle fixa, d'un œil noir, l'engin responsable. Le jeune homme sourit, avant de subir, à son tour, le regard furieux. Il mit fin au calvaire en plongeant, de nouveau, la chambre dans un silence reposant.

« - Salut. Petit-déjeuner, proposa-t-il en désignant le plateau. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui te ferait envie, donc, j'ai pris un peu de tout. Désolé !

« - Pas grave, bâilla-t-elle. Au fait, comment t'es entré ?

« - Par la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai toqué avant, au cas où !

Haussant les sourcils, elle prit le plateau.

« - Je devais être trop fatiguée hier. Je n'ai pas pensé à fermer à clef.

Sur ces mots, elle observa ce qu'il y avait. « Il y en a pour un régiment, là-dessus, pensa-t-elle. » Elle lui proposa de partager, et, étant encore à jeun, il accepta gentiment. Elle lui offrit de s'installer sur son lit, et tout deux se retrouvèrent bientôt face à face, leurs mains se frôlant souvent. A un moment, ils voulurent prendre le même objet, et leurs mains se touchèrent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, leurs paupières commencèrent à se fermer. D'un coup, Lola, se sentant seule, décida de se manifester en montant sur le plateau, ce qui fit tomber tous les liquides sur le lit de la jeune femme, qui pesta.

« - c'est pas vrai, Lola, hurla-t-elle. Génial, je crois que je préférais quand tu as mis bas sur mon lit, dit-elle en essayant de se dégager des draps enroulés autour d'elle

Devant l'air étonné de son nouvel ami, elle se fit un devoir de lui relater cette anecdote, tout en ramassant les dégâts de l'animal. D'un coup de baguette, Harry nettoya les étoffes.

« - Bon ! Je crois qu'on a fini de déjeuner. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Tout juste Auguste. Euh ! Pardon, s'excusa Clara devant l'air surpris du garçon.

Il fit venir sa descente de lit, et elle s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine avec les restes du repas. Ils mirent les éclats de verres dans un sac exprès, puis la nourriture à sa place. La jeune femme, lui proposa d'aller se laver le temps de sa gymnastique matinale mais Harry préféra rester avec elle.

« - Après tout, ça ne peux pas me faire de mal, opposa-t-il à son dernier argument.

Elle finit par accepter et, ensemble, ils répétèrent les mêmes mouvements qu'elle faisait tous les matins. A la fin, la jeune femme prit sa douche, sur la demande d'Harry. Une bonne demi-heure après, elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, lui cédant la place. Durant le temps que celui-ci se lavait, elle remit la maison en ordre. Il la retrouva dans sa chambre, en train de mettre les derniers détails de leurs expressions sur son dessin. L'observant discrètement, il la vit poser ses crayons et la feuille et l'observer d'un œil critique. Elle refit un détail, déplaça une mèche, et décréta qu'il était parfait ainsi. Se levant, elle prit de sous son lit, une grande pochette, où elle mit son esquisse avec les précédentes. Il finit par lui signaler sa présence. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire, et termina ce qu'elle faisait. Repensant à son idée, il proposa :

« - Dis tu m'as bien dit que tu savais faire les portraits ?

« - J'ai dit que je me débrouillais nuance. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu pourrais me faire une faveur ?

« - Tu accèdes à une des miennes ?

Devant l'air surpris et légèrement rose de son ami, elle rit de bon cœur.

« - Je plaisantais, alors que tu veux-tu ? Que je te dessine avec tes amis, tes parents, ou ton parrain ?

« - A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si tu pourrais refaire mes parents, je n'ai que de vieilles photos d'eux.

« - Je vois, mais avec un logiciel exprès, je peux toujours vieillir leurs visages ? Ou les dessiner comme je les imagine, d'après une photo. Après, c'est toi qui vois !

Il réfléchit durant quelques minutes, puis proposa qu'ils remettent la conversation à plus tard. « A la place de tes dessins, on va sortir qu'est-ce t'en dis ? » Elle hocha positivement la tête et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Repensant aux vélos qui étaient dans sa cave, elle lui proposa une randonnée dans les champs.

« - Euh… Pourquoi pas !

« - T'inquiète pas, ma sœur et moi, on adore les VTT d'homme, tu risques pas d'avoir l'air idiot sur un vélos de filles, rit-elle.

Il secoua la tête, et aussitôt, ils prirent la direction de la cave. Ils y prirent les bicyclettes, et sortirent du bâtiment. Après les vérifications d'usage, pression des pneus, état des freins, et hauteurs du guidon ou de la selle, Clara s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas habillée de la bonne manière. En effet, elle avait un pantalon évasé aux pattes. Elle remonta en quatrième vitesse, et quand elle revint, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'un baggy serré aux chevilles. Ils roulèrent durant plusieurs heures, en parlant de beaucoup de sujets quand la jeune femme se souvint d'une chose.

« - Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi tu es ici au juste ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop. D'après Dumbledore, il faut que je reste caché quelques jours, le temps qu'il termine un projet, et après, je pourrais retourner affronter Voldemort.

Elle acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur balade. Ils retournèrent au centre ville où ils recroisèrent Brian. Il était avec une jeune femme et l'embrassait. Souriant pour elle-même, elle s'approcha.

« - Alors Brian, ma copine avait pourtant l'air de te plaire hier ! Vu comment tu l'as embrassée, c'était à la limite de l'indécence.

« - Quoi ? Mais t'es qui toi ?

« - La fille en jupe avec qui t'as été au ciné hier soir.

Aussitôt, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Son amie le regarda méchamment, et partit.

« - Oh ! C'était ta copine depuis longtemps ? Désolée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sans un mot de plus, elle repartit vers Harry. Celui-ci rit avec elle avant de la sermonner sur le fait qu'elle avait menti. Elle balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main.

« - Bon trêve de plaisanterie. On va faire un concours. Celui qui manque le plus de renverser les piétons. Ok, demanda-t-elle en partant.

Comme elle le faisait souvent, elle n'eut aucun mal à éviter tout ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle rejoignit l'autre bout de la place en quelques minutes, avec un total de cent quinze personnes évités. Quand il la rejoignit enfin, il n'avait que soixante personnes évitées au compteur.

« - Pas mal, la première fois, que je l'ai fait, je me suis ramassée plus de fois que j'ai évité de gens. En fait, j'ai manqué à peine quinze personnes, et je suis tombée trente-huit fois. Un record !

Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'à un grand parc.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce soir, je m'arrête là. Bon je l'avoue cette fic est limite ennuyante et je m'en excuse mais rassurez-vous, c'est bientôt la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre VII

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et voici le dernier chapitre. Et oui déjà. Ou plutôt enfin mais bon lool. Merci à **nouna** (Ptdrrr Pour le bisou, on va espérer dans ce chapitre mais y a peu d'espoir lool. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **klaude** (Salut mec (désolée je suis fatiguée lol) Ouais ils font enfin connaissance et… Et rien, je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise lool. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) et **charl2ne** (Salut miss. Ce n'est pas beau de mentir lol. Cette fiction est très ennuyeuse heureusement, on arrive au bout. Lol Mais non trucide pas le chat, il n'y est pour rien… Ou plutôt si trucide le chat du moment que tu ne touches pas à l'auteur héhé lool. Bisous) pour vos reviews, elles font toujours plaisir.

Merci également à **chris87** qui l'a corrigée un soir où elle avait du temps à revendre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling (bon sang, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris ça mais bon), le personnage de Clara m'appartient ainsi que les autres moins important.

Bonne lecture

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient les jambes en coton. Ils rangèrent leurs vélos et remontèrent en traînant des pieds. Ils entèrent dans l'appartement, se déchaussèrent, et sans même prendre le temps de faire le repas, ils se posèrent sur le canapé. Seulement, au bout de dix minutes, leurs estomacs criant famine, Clara se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle sortit de quoi faire une julienne de légumes accompagnées de blancs de poulet. Elle décongela la viande et après avoir lavé les légumes, les rapa. Elle fit dorer les morceaux de volailles puis les laissa cuire une heure. Durant ce temps, elle s'occupa des légumes les faisant revenir, avant de les laisser à leur tour cuire. A la fin, elle les égoutta et les déposa dans deux assiettes, ajouta les morceaux de poulets, et versa la sauce sur le tout. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait mis la table. Ils s'y installèrent et mangèrent. A la fin, la jeune femme débarrassa tandis qu'il parlait avec quelqu'un. A la fin de la conversation, il lui annonça une triste nouvelle.

« - Clara, il faut que je te dise. Je repars demain, dans la journée. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il devant son air triste.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, je le savais que tu partirais. On en a parlé tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête, mais la prit dans ses bras malgré ce qu'il s'était promit. Elle paraissait toute fragile à cet instant qu'il eut mal de la laisser.

Se reprenant, elle se dégagea doucement, et partit tranquillement dans sa chambre. Quand il la rejoignit, elle avait disposé tout son attirail à dessin. Elle le regarda.

« - J'ai envie de dessiner. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Il haussa les épaules, et lui proposa de regarder un film. Elle accepta, et prenant ce dont elle avait besoin, elle le suivit. Ils mirent Titanic®. Haussant les sourcils, et retenant un soupir, elle s'assit pour dessiner. Durant les deux heures et demi que dura le drame, elle dessina, son ami. A la fin, elle avait quasiment terminé. Il ne manquait que la cicatrice. Comme il mit un autre film, elle le termina en quelques minutes. Changeant de feuille, elle le crayonna, de nouveau, mais debout au milieu de la page. Puis, faisant appel à toutes ses facultés d'imagination, elle tenta de dessiner ses parents. Malgré ses idées, elle se trompa sur quelques détails. La couleur des cheveux de Lily, les yeux de James, leurs tailles. Quand le troisième film fut terminé, elle avait terminé son œuvre. Sachant qu'elle s'était sûrement trompée, elle montra l'esquisse au jeune homme. Il lui dit ses erreurs, et elle put les corriger. Vers trois heures du matin, il partit se changer. Quand il revint, elle était à son bureau, dos à lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait dessiné les cheveux de Lily légèrement trop grand et, le jeune homme mit son bras sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui montrer l'erreur. Malgré elle, elle retint sa respiration, le temps de ce contact et se contenta de hocher la tête à ce qu'il lui disait. Comme il commençait à être fatigué, Clara lui proposa d'aller se coucher, mimant, elle aussi la fatigue. Il hocha la tête, et comme la veille lui fit la bise pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa chambre, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et la sienne, une fois à l'intérieur. Elle écouta les bruits, qu'elle n'entendrait bientôt plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'entendit plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration aussi se remit-elle au travail. A la fin, la représentation était bien seulement, les traces de gommages étaient visibles.

« - Bon c'est pas grave. Je n'ai qu'à le refaire. Maintenant que je sais à quoi ils ressemblent tous les trois, chuchota-t-elle.

Reprenant une feuille blanche, elle se remit au travail. Ce n'est que vers sept heure du matin, qu'elle termina. Souriant à l'esquisse, elle la posa sur son bureau. Elle se lava rapidement, et une fois prête, elle mit un mot à Harry lui expliquant qu'elle avait une course urgente à faire. Elle reprit son dessin, le mit sous plastique et marcha un quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans la boutique qu'elle souhaitait A l'intérieur, le propriétaire ouvrait à peine. Il la fit entrer, et l'aida dans son travail.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle ressortait du magasin, fière de son travail. Elle passa au supermarché prendre quelques trucs et rentra. Quand elle arriva, à neuf heure, le jeune homme n'était toujours pas debout. A son tour, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Au début de la semaine, ils étaient arrivés sur les coups de onze heures, ce qui laissait à Harry, seulement deux heures, pour tout préparer. Une fois prêt, elle mit tout sur un plateau et fit la grimace. Doucement, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle prit le plateau et entra doucement. Il dormait à point fermé. « Sans ses lunettes, il est encore mieux, pensa-t-elle avant de se gifler mentalement. C'est impossible, faut pas que je perde ça de vue. » Posant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, sur le sol, elle le réveilla.

« - Debout, Harry. Il est neuf heure et demie.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle le secoua doucement.

« - Hey ho, debout, viens accueillir le soleil.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtient.

« - Décidément, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elle éloigna le petit-déjeuner, et se releva. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, avant d'ouvrir en grand les volets. Une bourrasque d'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, ce qui fit bouger le jeune homme. Celui-ci chercha la couette et la rabattit sur lui.

« - Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Ça c'est pour le réveil que tu m'as infligé hier.

Aussitôt, elle tira la couverture un grand coup. Elle l'observa. Avec son tee-shirt, et son caleçon, il ne devait pas avoir bien chaud, mais elle resta inflexible. Ce n'est que quand il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle lui rendit, tout sourire, de quoi se réchauffer.

« - Salut ! ça va ? Bien dormi ?

« - Super, mais le réveil est difficile.

« - Tiens, bon appétit. Vu que c'est ton dernier jour en France, il faut que tu te réhabitues à tes repas habituels, aussi, malgré que l'odeur m'insupporte, je t'ai fait des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des toasts et du thé. Ce n'est pas beau ? Ceci étant je sais pas si tu manges ça le matin chez toi !

« - Ouais, c'est ça. Il manque que le journal, et les pantoufles, ajouta-t-il taquin.

Malgré le fait que, l'un comme l'autre, savait qu'il allait partir aujourd'hui, ils décidèrent sans se concerter, d'éviter d'y penser aussi, elle répondit :

« - Tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas chercher ce qu'il te manque. C'est aussi simple ! Bon je vais faire ma gym. Mange bien !

Elle sortit peu après, et s'installa dans la salle à manger. Faire ses mouvements, sans penser à autre chose qu'aux positions à prendre, lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait apaisée. Elle tentait d'oublier qu'à partir du lendemain, elle serait, de nouveau, seule dans cet appartement. Seule à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seule à faire du vélo. Et seule à rire des idées qu'elle aurait. A la fin de sa séance, elle se sentit déprimée. Elle s'assit sur le tapis. Il n'y aurait plus qu'elle, et son chat. Abandonnée des autres. De sa sœur qui préférait aller vivre chez son père. Abandonnée de sa mère à cause de son travail. Abandonnée de ses amies qui allaient en cours. Elle resterait toute seule à faire les tâches ménagères, sans l'ombre d'une personne à qui parler.

« - Hey ! ça va ?

« - Harry ? Hein, oui, oui ça va. Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

« - Tu as l'air triste, et tu pleures, alors je m'inquiète.

« - Ah ! Euh, oui en effet, je pleure. Ça prouve au moins quelque chose. C'est qu'hier je te décrivais bien une autre personne que moi. Je n'ai aucune force morale. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, tu veux aller te laver, ou j'y vais avant ?

« - Vas-y, je vais faire un peu de sport en attendant.

Hochant la tête, elle sortit de la pièce et entra dans sa salle d'eau. Sous la douche, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin. A la fin, les yeux un peu rouges, elle sortit de la pièce, et fit semblant de faire sa chambre. En vérité, elle tentait de s'occuper. Seulement, Harry ne fut pas dupe de son manège. Quand il la rejoignit, elle était assise sur son lit. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, comme si ça vie en dépendait, et pleura. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, elle avait les yeux très rouges, et qui brillaient.

« - J'ai pas envie que tu partes ! Je n'aurais plus personne avec qui discuter.

« - Pour tout te dire, je n'en n'ai pas trop envie non plus…

« - mais il le faut. Pour le bien de l'humanité, acheva-t-elle. Bon il faudrait mieux que tu ailles te préparer, la dernière fois, vous êtes arrivés vers onze heures. Je m'en souviens, je pensais que tu étais le facteur, sourit-elle à cette image.

Il se leva, et l'embrassa sur le front. A peine entendit-elle l'eau couler, que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

« - Bonjour ! Entrez, je vous en pria, accéda-t-elle.

« - Bonjour miss. Comment allez-vous, demanda Albus.

« - Bien, bien, dit-elle à toute vitesse. Asseyez-vous, j'ai fait du thé. Vous en voulez ?

« - Volontiers. Où est Harry ?

« - Oh ! Euh, il est en train de se laver, j'imagine ! Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain peu avant votre arrivée.

Sur ces mots, elle les servit. Albus fit apparaître des gâteaux, et en proposa à la jeune femme.

« - Euh ! Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-elle méfiante. Alors tout est prêt, j'imagine ?

« - Effectivement, tout est fin prêt.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Il fut brisé par Harry qui entrait dans la pièce.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Mc Gonagall. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Bien, Harry, et toi ?

« - Un peu anxieux.

Sans un bruit, Clara s'était faufilée dans la cuisine, et revint avec une nouvelle tasse fumante. Minerva s'aperçut qu'Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux, sans pour autant répondre clairement aux questions posées. Elle comprit et cela l'affecta. Comment avait-elle pu accepté un tel plan ? Il s'était attaché à cette jeune femme, sans savoir qu'il risquait de mourir. Sans un mot, elle se leva et la rejoignit. Celle-ci avait en effet, débarrassé la table des restes de la veille, et mettait tout à tremper.

« - Comment prenez-vous ça très chère ?

« - J'ai le choix ? Je le prends plutôt bien, vu que je n'ai pas fait de caprice en frappant du poings pour qu'il reste.

« - Je comprends. Vous savez, si vous le souhaitez, nous vous enverrons de ses nouvelles, chaque jour. Et vous pourrez lui parler. Je pense qu'il voudra revenir, ajouta-t-elle pendant que la jeune femme hochait la tête. Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir fait subir ça !

« - Ne vous excusez pas, j'ai été ravie de l'héberger quelques jours, et puis, on va dire que j'ai joué un rôle dans la sauvegarde d'un monde dont j'ignorais l'existence lundi encore. Et puis ma mère revient ce soir, donc ça ira. Rassurez-vous, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de la sorcière.

Elles se sourirent toutes les deux, puis Albus décréta qu'ils devaient tous partir. A ces mots, le cœur de la jeune locataire se serra. Elle inspira un bon coup et raccompagna ses invités jusqu'à la porte. Elle leur dit au revoir, et Harry lui fit la bise. Quand la porte se ferma, elle inspira un bon coup et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer quelque chose, que la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Clara t'es où ?

« - Dans ma chambre, Harry ! T'as oublié quelque chose ?

« - Oui, quelque chose de véritablement important à mes yeux.

Comme elle haussait les sourcils d'étonnement, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle répondit à l'étreinte. Il mit fin au baiser sans la lâcher pour autant. Au creux de l'oreille, il lui murmura :

« - A bientôt. Je te jure de revenir bientôt.

Il commença à partir quand elle se souvint de son cadeau.

« - Attends. J'ai terminé ça ce matin, j'ai été le faire plastifier ce matin. C'est pour toi.

Harry prit le papier plastifié et le regarda. C'était un portrait de lui et de ses parents. Elle y avait représenté leurs visages jusqu'au début de leurs épaules.

« - Merci, Clara. A bientôt, je te promets, lui dit-il avant de se retourner et de partir vers son destin…

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Voilà, c'était la dernière page. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A bientôt, pour une nouvelle fic, ou pourquoi pas la suite !

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
